No Ordinary Girl
by Katherine997
Summary: Jessica Forbes had moved to the Gold Coast with her adoptive father. After one magical event, she became friends with two girls that share the same secret. Note: There will be no Rikki Chadwick and Zane Bennett.
1. Ch 1 - A New Place

I groaned as I heard my familiar annoying noise of the alarm clock. I opened my eyes slightly, avoiding the light from my window, I slammed my hand down on the button of the alarm clock that on my bedside table and then I ran my fingers through my hair.

I just lay where I was, under my blanket for a moment, just thinking. It had been two weeks since I moved to the Gold Coast with my adoptive dad. We live in trailer park by the canal. It's just me and my dad, he and my adoptive mother divorced when I was little, I haven't seen her since the divorce.

I'm 15 and I don't admit it, but I miss her sometimes. I never met my biological parents. I only know that they have abandoned me on the street. I sighed and got out from the blanket. I walked into the bathroom as I did my hair to a ponytail.

I closed the door and turned on the bath and it quickly filled up with water. I turned off the tap and undressed, climbing into the water. It went up to the top of my shoulders. I sighed and closed my eyes.

After a while, I climbed out of the tub. I wrapped my blue towel around my body and I got dressed and walked out to my now school.

... ...

After school, I walked back home. "Jess," I heard my father voice when I entered, I whipped my head as he came up from the garden. "Hi, honey, how was school?" He asked. "Okay, like every school," I said. He gave me a smile and nodded his head.

"I'm going to make me something to eat, you want some?" I asked. "No sweetie," He said. I nodded and I went to our little kitchen and made me a sandwich.

...

The next day, I went to the dock and saw Ryan Bennett's boat. I just met him and I already hate him! I looked around and he wasn't around so I decided to annoy him a little. I smirked as I went to his boat and took the spark plug.

I got out with the spark plug and saw Ryan from a distance with his friend, Nate walking over. I hid on the other side of the platform and saw them coming to Ryan's boat. They tried to get the boat to work and discovered that the spark plug was gone. I saw Ryan get angry and I giggled.

Then, Nate was going in a different direction, luckily not in my direction. I saw Ryan calling to a girl in my age, "Cleo," He told her. "Hey Cleo. Yes, that Cleo," He called her again and she walked over to him. Oh boy.

They talked and then she got into his boat. He then pushed the boat off with her along to the sea. "No spark plug, no spark," He told her as Nate came back. "I was getting sick with that thing anyway."

"Why me? i didn't steal your spark plug," She said. "Because you're here, Cleo," Ryan replied. "My dad will buy me another boat anyway."

"I tell you what -if you get it going, you can keep it," Ryan said. "This isn't funny!" She shouted when the boat took her away. "Are you kidding? Works for me right, Nate?" He asked his friend and they laughing. "Ryan!" She shouted to him. "Looks like you have to swim for it, Cleo," He said and he laughed. She sat down.

I quickly jump into the boat and she gave a little scream. I looked at her, frowning and she stood up. "Is this suppose to be some sort of rescue? because it is a fatal floor here," She said and I raised an eyebrow. "I don't mean to set the obvious, but we're just floating out to sea both of us."

I pulled out the spark plug from my pocket and showed it to her. "You took that," She said. I gave a small smile and walked over to the engine. I looked at Ryan and Nate and saw them looking at us. "Ryan Bennett's a pig, anything I can do to get under his skin can't be a bed thing can it?" I said and put back the spark plug.

"Cool, thanks, Jessica," She said. I looked up at her a little shocked. "You know my name," I said. "Yeah, well, I've seen you on school, since you were arrived yesterday," she said and I nodded. "Oh, I mean, I've meant to say hello and everything."

I nodded and went to the drive seat. "Hold on," I told her and she sat down beside me. We heeded to Ryan's direction, and I sprayed water on him when I turned the boat around into the sea. He got wet and me and the girl laughed.

"My name is Cleo," She said. I nodded and gave her a smile and she smiled back. We looked around and waved to people in boats and continued to laugh.

Then, Cleo pointed at a girl who looked at our age too. "It's Emma," She told me and we approached her. She looked at us, "Hey, Emma, wanna ride?" Cleo asked her. "Are you have licence?" Emma asked me. "Are you my mother?" I asked her. Cleo giggled while Emma looked at us with a small smile and shook her head slightly.

Emma joined us. "Wanna go out to sea?" I asked. "Isn't it dangerous in the public sides?" Emma asked me. "Chill out," I said and started to drive us out the sea.


	2. Ch 2 - Mako Island

I tried to start the engine but it seems we've run out of fuel. We were in the middle of the open sea. "Are we chilled out yet?" Emma asked me sarcastically. "So we're floating, it's not sinking," I said. "Not yet," Emma said.

"I think we're out of fuel," I said and then I looked at a Island. "Feel like paddling to that island?" I asked as I pointed to the island. "Mako Island? Forget it," Emma said. "No one goes there, it's surrounded by sharks ... and reefs ... and mangroves," Cleo said.

"Yeah, well, it's all we've got," I said as I picked one of the paddles from beside me and handed it to Emma. She finally gave in ad helped me paddle as fast as we could towards Mako Island.

... ...

After a while, we came to the Island and the three of us carried the boat to shore. Then I leaned over the boat as Cleo looked out to the sea. "How are we ever gonna get back home?" She whined, standing beside Emma, who crossed her arms. "Good question, Cleo," Emma said and turned to my direction. "Ask your friend."

"Hey, don't blame this on me," I said, narrowing my eyes at her. "Oh, it was someone else's fault. Someone else took this thing miles off shore," She said.

I rolled my eyes as Emma grabbed something out of her bag. "You're two lucky I have this," She said as she pulled out her call phone.

"Emma's always really prepared," Cleo told me with a smile. "I'm so happy for her," I said sarcastically and Emma looked at me and rolled her eyes. "I'm not getting any signal, we should try at higher ground," She said and then started to walk off with Cleo following behind her. I sighed before following them.

... ...

We were still walking through the forest. "Do you have any idea where you're going?" I asked Emma. "Just up. I'm still not getting signal," She said. "Maybe we won't get a signal?" Cleo asked. "What then? What if we can't call anyone? What if nobody will find us?"

Emma stopped and so did Cleo. "We'll have to draw straws and decide which one of us the other will eat," I joked and stopped behind Cleo.

"That's not funny!" Emma snapped. "I'm relieving the tension," I said. "You're making it worse," Cleo said to me and I rolled my eyes. "Come on," Emma said to us and started to walk again, with Cleo and I following her.

After a few minutes, we walked up a steep hill and came up to two ledges' opposite each other. But in between the two rock ledges was a stream going down the mountain. "Mind your steps," Emma said and then she jumped to the opposite ledge.

I looked at Cleo and saw she wasn't moving and she looked at me. "I can't do this, it's too slippery," She said to me, shaking her head and looked around. "There's gotta be another way."

I sighed. "C'mon, I'll jump with you," I said and hold out my hand for her. After a moment she nodded slowly but hesitated. She grabbed my hand but just when we were about jump, we slipped on one of the wet rocks and we screamed as we slide without stopping.

"Cleo! Jessica!" I heard Emma's voice. I groaned and sat up. I looked around and noticed that me and Cleo fall into some kind of darkened cave. I looked at my side and saw Cleo started to sit up. "Cleo! Jessica!"

"You okay?" I asked Cleo and she nodded but she clutched her ankle. i turned back tot the opening of which we had fallen from. "We're fine!" I said.

"Can you climb up?" Emma called back. "No," Cleo said. "Are you sure? come on just try," Emma insisted. "It's too steep. The fall hurt Cleo's ankle so there's no way to get up!" I said.

Cleo and I sat next to each other and we jumped in shock when we heard Emma's scream coming from the tunnel. Emma slid out form it, nearly landing on me and Cleo as she did. When Emma got down to the bottom, she instantly surveyed the cave. Then she turned to us. "Are you guys okay?" She asked, looking between me and Cleo.

Cleo shook her head slightly. "My leg hurt a little," She said. "It's should be fine soon," Emma said and then looked at me. "Are you okay, Jessica?" She asked. "Yeah," I said. "Let's find a way to get out of here." Emma and Cleo agreed and me and Emma helped Cleo up to her feet.

"Over here," Emma said, pointing to a small doorway that lead up. "This must lead somewhere," Emma said, looking between me and Cleo. I nodded, "Let's go." Me and Cleo followed Emma up the stairway.

As we walked up the stairs we noticed a shimmer cross the wall like there was water nearby. We walked into another large caved room. We stopped when we walked in; There was a beautiful pool of water under a large hole at the top of the cave.

"Wow, this is like a cone of a volcano," I said. "It's not going to erupt, is it?" Cleo asked. "It's been dormant for 20 thousand years, I think we're safe," Emma said and Cleo nodded.

I looked on the blue tinted pool of water as I kneeled down. I looked up at the opening of the pool and frowned. Are those tidal rings? I thought to myself.

I looked at Emma and Cleo. "Hey," I said and got the attention. "Are those tidal rings?" I asked, pointing to the pool entrance. Emma looked at where I was pointing and she smiled. "They are, they're tidal rings," She agreed, nodding before bending down beside me to take off her shoes.

"Um ... What's that mean?" Cleo asked. "It means it's connected to the ocean, there might be a way out," Emma explained to her. With that she stood up, walking onto un underwater ledge and diving into the middle of the pool. Cleo kneeled down beside me. "I'm not going to like this," She said.

Cleo and I were still sitting on the floor, waiting for Emma to come back. Cleo was tapping her fingers nervously on her leg while I was pulling my legs inwards towards me. "Emma! Emma!" Cleo called.

"Don't worry, just give her a minute," I said and then, there was a figure swimming back under it. As Emma gasped backup for breath, Cleo and I saw that she had a smile. "Jessica was right," She said, swimming towards us slightly. "It's about a 20 seconds swim to the reef outside, plenty of room, we can all fit there."

I smiled and started to take off my shoes. "Through there? No way," Cleo said. I looked at her, frowning. "Cleo, there's no other way out," I said. "You can do it." Cleo shrugged helplessly. "I can't do it, and besides," She said. "I can't swim."


	3. Ch 3 - Mermaids?

I moved into the pool with my shoes hanging over my shoulders and Emma did as well. We waited for Cleo to get ready to swim under the cave. She sat on the underwater ledge with her legs tight and bent by her chest.

"Everything will be fine," Emma said to her. "How can you be sure?" Cleo asked. "Listen to her, Cleo. What alternative do we have? Stay stuck down here forever?" I asked.

Cleo looked away with tears and her eyes. I sighed softly. "Cleo, you're gonna have to face you fear sooner or later. There are two of us here with you and you don't have to do it alone," I said.

Cleo looked at me and I hold my hand for her to hold. Cleo finally gave in with a defeated sigh and took my hand. I pulled Cleo gently into the pool and we both went under the water to cover our bodies with water. We came up wiping the water of our eyes as I helped Cleo stay afloat with me.

The three of us looked at each other, ready to swim under but then we noticed the rings of the pool started to bubble. Then, little sparkles and thumb-size bubbles of water started coming from the pool, floating up into the dark sky towards a full bright moon that was over up.

As the bubbles of eater stopped flying up, we looked at each other. "Wow!" Cleo said. "Spooky," Emma muttered. She looked between me and Cleo, "Ok, now concentrate take a deep breath."

Then, she went under again. Cleo and I took another glance around the cave before holding our breath and swimming under, following Emma through.

I pulled Cleo up alongside with me. We came out of the tunneled part of the cave and swam upwards. Cleo and I gasped for a air when we hit the surface.

"There was more than 20 seconds," Cleo said, holding onto me. "We're proud of you, Cleo. We knew you could do it," I said, keeping my grip tight on her. Cleo gave me a small smile.

Then, a bright lights turned in our direction, making the three of us out a hand in front of our faces. "This is the water police!" A man's voice called on a loud-speaker. "Please make your way to the boarding ladder at the rear of the vessel."

Emma started to swim towards the boat just as Cleo and I took one last look at Mako Island. I turned to Cleo, "Come on," I said and started to help Cleo to swim over to the boat.

...

The next day, my dad wasn't home for a few hours. I went to the bathroom and opened the tap of the sink and put my hands on the water. I splash the water in my face and then looked at my reflection in the mirror.

All of a sudden, I felt a warm tingly sensation coming from my legs. I saw myself turning into water for a second and then coming back with a gold, scaly tail and a gold bra. Then I landed on the ground.

I groaned and looked at my tail. "What the?" I asked myself. What is going on? I grabbed my towel and started to furiously rub the tail and my body dry.

Then, when I was dry, I felt another warm tingly coming from my 'tail' and then I turn back into my Pj. It was like there was never any tail or never wet. I grinned, "Thank God."

As I got up from the floor, my phone rang. I walked to my room and saw it was a text from Emma, she said to meet her and Cleo at Cleo's house and she gave me the address. I quickly got dressed and rushed out.

... ...

I got to Cleo's house and meet there Cleo and Emma. We told each other how we discovered our tail; Cleo was just in the bath at the time, Emma was in the sea going for a morning swim and I told them that I was just washing my face.

We walked through the kitchen to get to the living room. "It was orange and cover with scales," Cleo said. "The minute I hit water," I cut Emma of, "I was water for a second."

"I was a fish," Cleo said before sating on the couch. "What's going on?" Emma asked. "That's what I wanna know," I said as Emma sat on the armchair and I glanced through the hallway before looking at Cleo. "Is there anyone else here?" I asked.

"No, dad's at work, and my sister and mom are shopping," Cleo replied and I sat on the arm of the armchair. "OK, what happen to us?" Emma asked.

"About 10 second after we touch water we grow these," I started and Cleo nodded. "And it vanishes when we're dry," She said. "And that's the same with you two, right?"

Emma and I nodded. "The tails are like-" Cleo started. "Exactly like," Emma said. "Um ... We look like mermaids," I finally said it. "Mermaids don't exist," Emma said. "That's just too weird."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the from door. "Oh no, it's Lewis, I forgot he's helping me with biology today," Cleo said. She got up as the door opened. "Cleo," Lewis said as he came in through the door, holding a book in his arm and a school bag over his shoulder.

As he turned from closing the front door, he paused when he noticed Cleo standing there behind him, but he looked over her shoulder at me and Emma.

Me and Emma smiled awkwardly. Lewis frowned. "Oh." He looked at his watch as he walked through the living room, towards the kitchen. "Did I get the time wrong?"

"No, we said 9:00," Cleo said. "But, sorry Lewis something has come up." She glanced back at me and Emma. "Like what?" He asked and Cleo looked back at him.

"Just something important," She said and then looked back at me and Emma, and we both shook our heads, telling her not to tell him.

"But, not so important that you need to know about it," She said as she looked back at him and put her arm around his shoulder, directing him back through the living room. "Sorry Lewis, I have to cancel."

"Oh," He started and then looked at her and then at me and Emma. "Maybe some other time," He said and was about to leave. "Lewis," Cleo started and he turned back to her. "You're smart. Do you know anything about mermaids?" I couldn't believe she asked him that!

"No, not really," Lewis said, confused. "OK, sorry, bye," Cleo said, shrugging and Lewis walked out. Cleo closed the door behind him and Emma and I got up.

Cleo came back. "What?" She asked. "'Do you know anything about mermaids?" I mocked her. "Cleo, are you crazy?"

"She's right, Cleo. This is really serious, if anyone find out about this we could be in big trouble," Emma said. "Well maybe," Emma cut Cleo off, "Look, something very strange happens to us, we don't know how and don't know why."

"There is a way for us find out more," I said with a smile. "How?" Cleo asked. "Go back in the water," I replied. "No way," Cleo said, shaking her head. "Not me." She walked over to the armchair this time and sat down.

Emma and I sat down on either side. "I'm going," I said with a smile. "I just don't think I should go alone, any volunteers?"

... ...

Emma and I went to the beach, we went to a part where no one will be so no one will see us. "I'm not so sure about this," Emma said. "It's all right, I am," I said. "That's gives me no confidence whatsoever," She joked and I smirked.

Emma and I grabbed each other's hand as we got closer to the water. We got in. "About 10 seconds right?" I asked, looking at her and she nodded. "Yep," She said and we looked at the sea and we started to count. "One, two, three, four, five-"

Then, I felt the warm tingly sensation coming from my legs again. Emma and I turned into water for a second and then coming back with the gold, scaly tail and the gold bra and both of us landed on the wet sand and water. I looked at Emma and we chuckled.

We started to swim in the sea. Looking at the beautiful fishes and swimming with a dolphin.

... ...

Me and Emma walked to her house. "So we climb out of the water, and everything's back to normal when we're dry like nothing ever happened," Emma said with a smile. "But it did," I said with a big smile. "It was the best experience of my life."

"I agree with you," She said. "Wait!" We heard Cleo's voice. We turned around and saw her running towards us. "You will never believe what just happening," She said. She grabbed both of our arms and bragged us inside the house.

Cleo got a glass of water and the three of us walked to Emma's bedroom. Cleo put the glass on the table. She turned her right hand. A thin water rope started to form from the water and drift upwards, but it was like the water was doubling because the water in the glass was still at the same height as when it started.

"And it grows even more," Cleo said. I looked at the water confused. "Where is the extra water coming from?" I asked. "I don't know," Cleo said, not realizing that her hand that was controlling the water to fall.

Emma put her hand up and the water froze and I was shook. "Did I do that?" She asked. "It wasn't me," Cleo said. "It wasn't me eater," I said.

Emma and I looked at each other and I smiled. "OK, this is over the top, I'm getting tingles now," I said. "All I did was ..." Emma said and she made the flat hand movement on a vase of flowers and smiled when the water in the vase froze. "Be careful where you pointing your hand," I joked and the three of us smiled.

I also tried to do something but it didn't work. "Not fair, why don't I get the cool stuff," I said. "I don't think cool is the word. It's scary," Cleo said and then grinned, "But you should have see the look on Zane's face."

I snicker slightly. "This isn't funny," Emma said. "We've got to keep this as a secret, from everyone. We could end up dissected or in a circus or something."

"So this secret is just between the three of us?" Cleo asked. "Our secret, our responsibility. Whatever happens we're in this together," Emma said.

I looked between the two. "It doesn't mean we're married, does it?" I joked. The two cracked a smile. "Now, that was actually funny," Emma said.


	4. Ch 4 - Cleo's Complaints

The next day, I was swimming at the sea before I was going to school. All around me were small fish, grope of large sea mammals and to many species. I had a smile on my face as I continued to swim through the sea.

But then, I stopped as I noticed a large dolphin swimming beside me, coming to say hello and it was making it's usual laughing sound, making me smile. As I watched the dolphin swim away, I looked at the surface and started to swim upwards.

I walked back to my stuff and bend down to pick up my phone. I frowned as I looked at the screen. A gold fish mean to meet. It's from Cleo. I sighed as I rolled my eyes. She probably going to complain. Again.

... ...

I was lying on my back on Cleo's bed. I still couldn't stop thinking about the morning swim. Emma sat next to me at the edge of the bed while Cleo was in the bathroom.

Cleo walked in, "This is a catastrophe, of the highest order -" She said, pointing at her moisturizer bottle. "Moisturizer is mainly water."

"If dolphins can swim for miles, so can we," I said, ignoring Cleo's complaining. "We can't moisturize ever again," Cleo said. "We could swim all the way to Fiji," I said I said, grinning and turned over onto my stomach, looking at her and Emma. "Could you imagine that?"

Cleo looked at me in panic, "Our skin will be drying wrinkly. We'll look old by the time we're 21." I just looked at her disbelief. "I miss training today," Emma spoke up, "First time in 6 years."

Cleo sat down on her chair. "See," She said, looking at me. "See how bad this is?" I just rolled my eyes. "We have to tell somebody our parents, a doctor-"

I cut her off as I raised an eyebrow at her, "And end up a mermaid in a stray jacket with moisturize skin?" I shook my head, "Forget it."

Emma got up from the bed and walked over to Cleo, "Jessica's right, Cleo," She said. "We can't tell anyone." Cleo looked at her and then at me before looking back at Emma, "Not even mum?"

"No, no parents," Emma said, shacking her head. "But I tell mum everything," Cleo said. "Well, not this time," I said and Emma added, "It's too dangerous, people just won't understand. We could be locked up."

"Why would we be locked up?" Cleo asked, confused. "Because we're different," Emma explained and Cleo looked down as Emma continued, "Because we can do things that other girls can't do. Because they're scare of us."

"Fine," Cleo finally agreed. "I won't tell anyone." Then she smiled a little, "Except Lewis." I shook my head, "No, Cleo. Not Lewis, not anyone."

Cleo nodded. "Okay, okay," She agreed. "Don't worry, I'm really good at keeping secrets." She smiled and then she put her moisturizer back to the table. Emma and I exchanged glances, both of us knew that Cleo wouldn't last long about lying to Lewis.


	5. Ch 5 - A Test

It was the end of the school day. Finally. Emma and I were placing our books in our lockers which were next to each other. We and Cleo, turned towards the middle of the hallway when Miriam's annoying voice was heard as she was talking to everyone, while holding a bunch of invites.

"It's party time, people, no excuse," She said, "In honor of our own surfing god, the beautiful Byron for winning his special prize."

"What prize?" Cleo asked. "What ever it is they give up for surfing," Miriam said. Emma looked at Cleo, "The coast-surf classic," She replied. "He won by a mile."

"I was having spray tan, but I'm sure he was amazing," Miriam said and I rolled my eyes. She glanced at me, "Jessica, I'm sure," She started, going throw the invites, "I might have a blank-" I cut her off, "Sorry, I'll be flossing my teeth that night," I said sarcastically and gave her fake disappointed look.

I shrugged and Miriam walked off. I smirked and rolled my eyes. Emma shook her head, but smiled. Lewis walked over to Cleo and Emma and I turned the corner, leaving them both alone.

Cleo caught up with us outside the school and the three of us started to walk home together. We walked past the marina on the way and Cleo said, "It's so un-cool to miss one of Miriam's parties," She whined as she walked backwards while facing me and Emma, "She won't ask us ever again."

"So?" I asked and Cleo turned back to walk normal. "That's a plus," I said. "It's a pool party, I know it's dangerous but, maybe if I told Lewis about us, he could look out for us," Cleo said.

I rolled my eyes. "No, you did the right thing, Cleo," I said. "None of us are going." Cleo crossed her arms as Emma suddenly stopped, "No, wait," She said and Cleo and I stopped walking and looked at her, "I think we should go. For Byron, not for Miriam."

I raised an eyebrow. "Surfing just like swimming. It takes a lot of hard work and training. You need to know everyone supporting you," Emma said.

I grinned, "You like Byron, don't you?" I teased. She gave a small chuckle and shook her head, "No way." Then she continued to walk. Cleo and I caught up with her, "Well, you sound like a breakfast cereal," I said, smirking.

"Well, if we learn more about what's happening to us, we might be able to control it enough to go to the party," Emma said. "Really?" Cleo asked, smiling.

"What to learn? We touch water and ten seconds later we grow tails," I stated. "Well, maybe it's about developing some discipline. Exercising some control," Emma said.

"That'd be perfect, that's great, control. Then we go to the party," Cleo said and then pulled out her phone, "I'll text Lewis." I frowned, "You do realize you gonna have to swim to test this theory, right?" I stated.

She looked at me, "What?" She shook her head, "No way, forget it." Then she walked off, leaving me and Emma. We both glanced at each other and I nodded. We have to get her in the water. If not now, it's gonna happen soon.

The three of us were on the beach in a secret area where no one can come. Emma and I were in our bikini, we were trying to get Cleo to come with us, "Come on, Cleo. It's not even deep here," I said to her.

She shook her head, "No," She said. "Please, Cleo," I begged. "No," She repeated. Emma and I didn't moved and just waited for her. "No," She said.

"Fine," Emma said as I sighed. Emma looked at me, "Come on Jessica," She said and we walked to the waves. We walked into the water, "Control the discipline start with the mind, so concentrate," She said and we both closed our eyes, "No tail, no tail, no tail," Emma said as I opened one eye and glanced at her before closing it and saying the same.

But then we both turned into water and then growing our golden tails, Emma and I looked at each other, "No tails-" Our tails made us fall down different directions.

I groaned slightly landing on my belly when I fell, facing the ocean and I turned over. My eyes grow wide when I saw Lewis coming over with his fishing gear, luckily not looking up in our direction. "Oh no," I whispered and Emma looked at Lewis as well with, wide eyes.

Emma and I went to hid ourselves away, lying behind a large rock. Emma's and my heads popped over the top of the rock to see Lewis just coming up to Cleo.

"Who lit the information," Lewis said, smiling and walked over to Cleo. "This is my secret highly classify fishing spot," He said and looked at Cleo, "Someone must've blabbed."

"Sorry," Cleo apologized. I send a look towards Emma in frustration before looking back at the two. "It's fine," Lewis said, "Hey, I got your message about going to the party."

"Oh, that was an old massage, I'm not going any more, too much homework," Cleo said. "Fine," Lewis said, before putting down his fishing tools and started to un-button his shirt, "Well, I might just join you all for a swim, then."

My eyes grow wide before I had an idea, "We're naked, Lewis," I said and Emma nodded. Lewis stopped, "Just, a - quick dip then?" He asked. I gave him a look as Emma called, "Goodbye, Lewis."

"The offer was there," Lewis said before grabbing his fishing gear and heading off down the beach. Emma and I grinned at each other.

... ...

After the beach, the three of us went to Emma's place. Cleo walked into the kitchen with me and Emma following her, "We're never gonna be invite to anywhere cool, ever again. And why? Because we got tails," Cleo complained as she went straight to the sink.

I leaned against the middle of the kitchen counter as Emma opened the fridge, "My swimming career is over." Cleo grabbed a glass and put it under the water dispenser and Emma grabbed a large jar of juice from the fridge and closed it behind her.

Emma grabbed a glass and filled it with juice until it was near the top. Cleo placed the filled glass of water on the counter next to her and looked at me and Emma, "I just have one question," She stated. "Why me? I didn't ask for any of this to happen." With that she used her powers to make some of her water turn into a water bubble and float into her mouth.

"You think you've got problems?" Emma asked as she hold down a popsicle stick at the middle her glass, "I've been training to be swimmer since I was 6 month old." With that she hold her hand towards her glass, instantly freezing the juice around the popsicle stick as Cleo said, "Well, say goodbye to that dream, because we're mer-freaks now."

Emma pulled out the juice-icle, licking it. I looked between them both annoyed and disbelieve. "You two are unbelievable," I said.

I don't even got power and I'm not even complaining. "Look at yourselves." I turned to Cleo, "You're drinking water from mid-air." I turned to Emma as I walked around her, "And Emma, you just make an instant ice-pop."

I stood beside her, "Anybody else would love to able to do that. You've got these amazing power and all you do is whining. I don't even have a power, do you hear me complaining?"

Cleo shrugged and shook her head slightly and I said, "No." I shook my head. "Well, I've have enough, I don't wanna hang around with a bunch of whiners." With that I walked out the kitchen and to the front door.


End file.
